The Forlorn Watchman
Overview Prerequisites: None Faction: None Quest giver: Ask about "Rumors" in Bravil and then about "The Forlorn Watchman." Reward: A map to Grantham Blakeley's Treasure; +1 Fame Walkthrough Talking to Gilgondorin in Bravil will reveal that The Forlorn Watchman is a ghost that appears every night at 8 pm in Bawnwatch Camp, southeast of Bravil. He cannot be spoken to, but will say "Please" upon seeing the character. He will then walk to Fort Irony. If the player follows, he will reveal his name as Grantham Blakeley and ask to be freed from "The Mouth of the Panther". .]] Return to Gilgondorin and ask him about the Mouth of the Panther; It refers to the mouth of the Panther River. Travel there, and you'll find a shipwreck (the ship is named Emma May) populated by wraiths. The ship's log details a mutiny, during which Blakeley was locked in the hold. The ship was then dashed on the rocks, causing the loss of all hands. The Traitor On the bottom deck of the Emma May, a purple wraith by the name of Gable the Traitor with a powerful Burden/Drain Health touch spell is found. Defeating him allows the player to unlock the brig with a key found on the wraith's corpse, and to free the Forlorn Watchman from his bonds. He will then appear, and give the player a map to a sunken chest containing treasure as a reward for freeing his spirit. Treasure The treasure is at the bottom of the river just south of Black Dog Camp. The chest contains level-dependent gold, gems, and some enchanted items. Also, as an interesting Easter Egg, there is a citizen that lives in Talos Plaza that's the daughter of a sailor that died at sea. Her last name is Blakeley. Journal Entries Hearing the rumors: :I've heard a rumor about the ghost of an old man who walks the shores of Niben Bay at night. It's said that he walks slowly along the coast, and then looks mournfully out into the Bay until the sun rises. The people of Bravil have taken to calling him 'the Forlorn Watchman'. I was referred to Gilgondorin at Silverhome-on-the-Water to learn more. Speaking to Gilgondorin about the Forlorn Watchman: :Gilgondorin told me that the Forlorn Watchman appears at Bawnwatch Camp every night at 8 on the shore of Niben Bay. He was very helpful, and even marked the camp's location on my map. Perhaps I should make my way out there and see what this local legend is all about. After arriving at Bawnwatch Camp and seeing the ghost around 8 pm: :The ghostly figure of the Forlorn Watchman has appeared on the shore of Niben Bay. Perhaps I should watch him for a bit and see what he does. After following him and speaking to him: :The ghost stopped its somber walk at a rocky outcropping jutting into Niben Bay. He identified himself as Grantham Blakeley, and simply said "Look for me in the mouth of the panther. Please, release me." Then it turned back out to the Bay and looked out over the water. I think it was looking that way specifically. I should try and ask Gilgondorin about the "mouth of the panther". After speaking to Gilgondorin again: :Gilgondorin said that the "mouth of the panther" is a reference to the old nautical term for the Panther River and the delta where it meets Niben Bay. The name was given to it by sailors because of the pointed rock formations jutting from the water that vaguely resemble teeth. He added its location to my map. I should make my way over there to unravel Grantham's cryptic message. Arriving at the Mouth of the Panther: :I've arrived at the Mouth of the Panther. Beyond the tooth-like rocks is the remains of a small cargo ship named the Emma May that looks like it sang a long time ago. I should investigate this wreck. After getting attacked by the wraiths: :In the wreck of the Emma May, a spirit attacked me. The vessel seems completely infested with them. I suspect them to be the remains of the Emma May's crew. Why this happened to them puzzles me. I should press forward and investigate further. After killing Gable the Traitor and taking the key from his spirit: :I've found a key in the remains of Gable, the traitor named in the Emma May's log. I should search the Emma May for a lock to match. Upon opening the door behind Gable and discovering a shackled skeleton: :I've found a skeleton chained to the wall in the lowest deck of the Emma May. I believe these to be the remains of Grantham Blakeley. I should use the key I found to unlock his shackles. After freeing the skeletal remains of Blakeley: :The ghost of Grantham Blakeley appeared after I unlocked the shackles. He thanked me for freeing him and said to take the map concealed somewhere in this room. I think the map leads to the old man's treasure. I should take the map and leave this place. My work here is done. After finding the map on the floor: :I now have Grantham's map in my possession. With it, I should be able to find the location of his treasure. After finding Grantham's treasure: :Grantham's map has led me to a treasure chest concealed among some rocks. This must be where Grantham hid his belongings while he was at sea. He has passed this on to me now, as a reward for helping free his spirit. Category:Side quests Category:Quests that start in Bravil